This invention relates to apparatus for automatically feeding molten metal, and particularly to an apparatus for automatically feeding molten metal from a heating furnace to a casting machine.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for feeding molten metal to a die casting machine, which apparatus automatically feeds a charge of molten metal, such as a high temperature point alloy made molten in a high temperature heating furnace, to a shot chamber, and which apparatus is simple in structure, readily operable and highly economical. For example, British Pat. No. 1,313,911 shows an automatic molten metal feeding apparatus comprising a first shaft arranged to be displaceable along its longitudinal axis and rotatable about said axis, a second shaft coupled to said first shaft transversely thereof and rotatable about its longitudinal axis, means for displacing said first shaft, a guide member provided with a guide channel which co-operates with said second shaft, a ladle connected to an arm member, and means for supporting said arm member on said second shaft, wherein on displacement of said first shaft said ladle is displaced along a path determined by the contour of the guide channel.
The displacing means may comprise the piston and the piston rod of a pressure fluid cylinder connectable with a pressure fluid source, one end of the first shaft being coupled to the piston rod by means permitting said first shaft to rotate about its longitudinal axis. The hydraulic cylinder may be connected to an independent pressure source with a pressure medium such as air, water or oil, or it may communicate, for example with the pressure circuit of a diecasting machine to which the apparatus of the present invention is applied.
Preferably, the guide member comprises a hollow cylindrical member surrounding said first shaft and said guide channel is provided in a circumferential wall of the hollow cylindrical member.
Conveniently, a ladle is attached to the rotatable means through the arm, so that it may be moved as the rotatable means is first moved vertically then is rotated horizontally through a predetermined angle, whereby it takes up a charge of molten metal from a molten bath and is then moved to a pouring position relative to a casting machine to pour the charge into the casting machine through its ingate, then is returned to the bath.
The guide channel comprises an upper vertical portion, a lower vertical portion and an intermediate sloped helical portion connecting said upper and lower vertical portions. Advantageously, the co-operation between said supporting means and said second shaft as said roller ascends the upper vertical portion of said guide channel is such as to cause said ladle to be tilted to discharge its contents.
The operation of the molten metal feeding apparatus of British Pat. No. 1,313,911 may be electrically controlled by combining an electric circuit with the apparatus.